the tekkit diaries
by intipablo
Summary: about a kid who wakes up in a world. He's familiar with minecraft, but soon figures out that there is more things in this world. He will accompany friends and write entries through his adventures!
1. Chapter 1

THE TEKKIT DIARIES

Just to be sure, I am doing this based on my new tekkit survival I just started :D

and i'm also planning on having about five entrys a day and about 2 days a chapter.

Chapter 1 the explosion and rubber

DAY 1

entry 1

I woke up on a muddy surface. Picked myself up and my head banged into some logs. But there wasn't any pain. But that wasn't unusual.

I had a feeling I was in Minecraft right now since of all the blocky type landscape, and I knew what Minecraft was since I had been in a minecraft survival earlier. But then I figured out, I hadn't banged my head on to the one of the usual trees in minecraft, it was a one softer than the others and was a bit yellow. I punched it like you normally do, and it broke faster than the usual trees. "well what do you know?" I said in a sarcastic voice. When I broke it, it zoomed in to my pocket like it usually did. But when I examined the block, it said it was rubber wood? I had never heard of that before, and it's definitely not in Minecraft.

I broke the rest of the tree trying to change the subject on what I was thinking about. I collected 5 rubber wood.

I started to explore a little bit more around the swamp I was in when I came upon a jungle. I walked closer to it and had a look at the wood. Relieved by the wood I went straight up to it and started punching it. It was normal jungle wood, Definitely.

After I had cut down a few trees (With my hand!) everything I had was 5 rubber wood and 17 jungle wood.

A few minutes later I came upon a lot of seeds (well not really it was actually 3) and carefully picked them up. After all the seeds were secured I kept on exploring.

DAY 1

entry 2

I left the jungle a while ago, and started to look for a place where I could build my house. But there was nothing, I couldn't find any flat space for my house.

Day 1

entry 3

it was getting pretty dark and was almost sunset, so I started to dig a hole in to the ground.

Day 1

entry 4

I had finally made my little hidy hole.

I covered up the top of it with the dirt I had gotten from it, and started to make some charcoal.

After I had made all my charcoal I crafted some sticks, to later turn into 32 torches. I started to put my torches up around the hole, to light the place up.

Day 1

entry 5

my place was finally lit up, but the only problem now was that I had no bed and couldn't go to sleep with all these questions in my head about what the rubber wood is and when did it get there? So I sat down in the corner of my wall and began to rest.

Day 2

entry 1

I opened my eyes and realized two things. 1. that it was daytime, and 2. that I had gone to sleep! With no dreams.

Anyway I dug my way out of my hidy hole and began my adventure. As soon as I was about to walk, I heard a hissing sound behind me "oh no!" I said, it must've been a creeper.

Before I had time to run it exploded sending me back lot's of blocks.

I hit the ground with a thud, and checked my heart bar. It was okay but not that good, I only had 5 hearts.

Day 2

entry 2

I hobbled back to to my hole. It was half exploded but I decided that I should collect the my backpack, even though it had nothing in it.

Day 2

entry 3

I started of my adventure by being exploded, what a happy feeling. I was kidding, there was no way that being exploded can make you happy. And definitely not in Minecraft. If that is where I am?

After I got over the exploding thing, I got ready to have a happy adventure. Not one where I blow up all the time!

Day 2

entry 4

I was on my adventure. So far I hadn't found very much cool things, but I did come upon a giant tree in a jungle. Though I was to scared to go near it, so I walked away from it and kept on going through the jungle.

I had finally gotten out of the jungle and was now in a mountain biome.

Day 2

entry 5

I was walking up and down the hilly biome, with surprisingly lot's of iron. It was starting to get dark though so I decided to set up base.

I set up my base, by digging into a mountain. After I had dug into the mountain I put up all my torches that I had left from the explosion and slumped back on to the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I'm back writing another chapter for you in the Tekkit diaries. Also this chapter might be short, because I'm on holidays and have to use my iPad to type, so sorry!

And I hope you enjoy!

The tekkit diaries chapter 2

Day 3

Entry 1

I woke up early today, from a sound that I had never heard in minecraft.

So I decided to check it out.

Once I was at the noise I heard a sound coming from the leaves. Without being able to turn my head in time I was pinned straight to the ground. But just remember this isn't happening at the moment, I'm writing an entry and this is just a flashback. Okay.

Anyway I looked up and saw the thing that had pinned me. It was a person, like me!

"what is your name?" I asked, but it was hard to say properly since I was almost being pinned to death.

The kid sighed and said "look, my name is...Miguel..my name is Miguel" he said it in a voice that sought of gave it away that he was lying.

Day 3

Entry 2

Well after that happened, we got to know each other better, and became good friends!

After we almost knew each other like brothers, I asked him if he would come on my adventure through this world. He said yes.

But he said we should get back to his house before night comes. And because I don't have much supplies.

Day 3

Entry 3

We got to his house a while ago and when i first got there, my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it, it was so cool that i thought it wasn't real.

It was a giant tree house as twice the size of a normal castle. And a normal castle is really really big. when i first walked in i literally thought he made this all on creative, but he couldn't have just gone to creative. He's on survival at the moment and if there's any way to get to creative on this game by cheating, i don't think he would be a person who would cheat.

I started to follow him to the storage room after I had gotten over the fact that my friend here made this awesome giant And cool House!

We had gotten to the storage room and I started to look through the sorted chests. They seemed to have everything we needed. But I got over that pretty quick.

Day 3

Entry 4

We had everything we needed so we started to leave. I sought of didn't want to though because this place was awesome and I wanted to live in it.

But got over that.

Day 3

Entry 5

We kept on walking through the icy plains we were In, stopping every now and then for a rest.

It was getting dark so we set up camp with our supplies and went to bed.

Day 4

Entry 1

I was awoken today by the sound of my friend yelling a me, back then I was freaked out so I straight away got out of my bed and ran outside the base to see what was wrong. It was an injured dog. It was weeping really loud and seemed to want our help. So I got out all our food and fed it to him hoping he would get healed.

Eventually he was healed and it My friend looked better to. "why were you bleeding when the dog was hurt?" I asked "oh it's nothing.. it's nothing" he said. It looked like he was hiding something from me. But I decided not to ask.

Day 4

Entry 2

After the awkward silence was over we started to pack up our camp and continue our journey.

Day 4

Entry 3

The whole time we were on the trip none of us talked. It was pretty awkward but I didn't care because it gave me more time to think things over.

I was the first to brake the silence with these words "hey when do you think we should stop"

There was no answer for a while until he said "I don't know, I was hoping you knew" "oh" I replyed. After that tiny conversation it went straight away back to the silence.

Day 4

Entry 4

The silence was finally over and we decided to have a rest. "so what should we have for diner?" I asked, while rummaging around in my bag looking for the options we had, there were so many options that we ended eating a lot.

"I think we should stop now" I said, my hunger bar was full and I was still eating. I didn't know how I was doing it but I was.

Day 5

Entry 5

We finally stopped and luckily there was a bit more food left in our bags for later. But if we ate them soon, we would have to hunt for our food in the next few days, so we had to have little food everyday.

Anyway it's night time and I think that we should go to bed. I don't really tell him I'm going to bed because I didn't really have much time, I was so tired then that I just passed out on the bed.

Okay so that's the chapter for now, I hope you liked it! And review if you want another chapter! . Which might not happen for a while because I hate typing on ipads and I'm typing on one right now. so I might not update till this vacations finished. Sorry :(


End file.
